What Are We?
by oceanekim
Summary: Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya teman satu grup yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jongin selalu ada untuknya. Namun, ikatan itu tidak ada. And sehun is dying to know what they really are. Sekai/Hunkai/Sejong/Top!Hun Bottom!Kai
1. Whar are we really, Jongin?

**_Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member, etc._**

 ** _Part 1 : What are we really, Jongin?_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Warning: mature contents_**

 ** _! Cerita ini merupakan fiktif belaka. Plot cerita ini murni diciptakan oleh penulis. Kejadian atau peristiwa apapun yang diceritakan dalam fanfiction ini adalah karangan semata dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan pribadi member EXO. Penulis memohon untuk para pembaca agar menjadikan cerita ini sebatas hiburan !_**

* * *

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Ah!"

Keduanya mendesah lega ketika titik puncak itu tengah mereka capai. Sehun memeluk erat Jongin yang berasa dibawahnya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Peluh keringat menetes membasahi tubuh mereka yang telanjang. Keduanya tertawa kecil ketika mata mereka saling beradu. Sehun kembali terpesona. Tawa itu... bolehkan Sehun menjadi egois dan menginginkan tawa itu hanya untuknya seorang?

 _"That was... great."_ ujar pemuda dibawahnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangkat dagunya dengan bangga. _"Yeah? Well, thank you for finally acknowledging my skill."_ Jongin memutar matanya pelan. "Ya, ya terserah apa katamu. Sekarang, bisakah kau menyingkir dari atas tubuhku?" Sehun menggeleng pelan, menggoda. "Tidak."

Jongin berdecak pelan. Ia mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menyingkir darinya. Akan tetapi, percuma. Sehun malah mendekatkan wajah mereka dan memulai kembali pergulatan lidah yang tidak bisa Jongin tolak. Tubuhnya kembali terasa panas, terbakar oleh gairah. Ia membalikkan posisi menjadi yang diatas, menduduki perut Sehun. _'Little Sehun'_ masih berada didalam 'dirinya' jadi, Jongin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Mulai merasakan bagaimana milik Sehun mulai membesar didalam. Jongin mendesah pelan. Sementara Sehun menikmati pemandangan indah itu dari bawah.

Iya, indah.

Sangat.

Kulit berwarna coklat milik Jongin seakan terlihat berkilau. Mungkin efek dari keringat dan cahaya lampu. Lalu wajah itu... bibirnya yang merah muda, pipinya yang merona, tubuhnya, satu kata...

Sempurna.

Bagi Sehun, Jongin sempurna.

Hanya saja, kesempurnaan itu bukan milik Sehun seutuhnya.

Apa kalian pikir mereka sepasang kekasih?

Haha... Sehun harap itu benar. Namun bagi Jongin, Sehun hanyalah satu diantara sekian banyaknya pria yang memberi kehangatan untuknya. Bagi Jongin, Sehun hanya tempat pemberhentian sementara sedangkan bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah tempat tujuannya. Tragis.

10?

100?

200?

Sehun pikir sudah lebih dari 200 kali mereka 'tidur' bersama dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun tahun terakhir saling mengenal.

Yang pertama itu saat Ia masih dikelas 10 dan Jongin kelas 11. Tepatnya di toilet sekolah mereka, SOPA. Itu merupakan pengalaman terhebat miliknya. Sehun yang pertama bagi Jongin dan begitupun sebaliknya. Saat itu, Sehun pikir mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih karena... ya... mereka sudah bercinta. Alasan itu saja sudah cukup kan? Nyatanya tidak bagi Jongin.

 _"Hun, it was just a one time thing._ Percayalah aku tidak akan menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Sebaiknya kita menjadi teman saja. Okay? _"_ Jongin berujar dengan ringan. Tak lupa sebuah senyum yang menghias di wajahnya seolah menghina Sehun.

Bagai tertusuk panah di dada. Sehun rasa saat itu jantungnya tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia hampir pingsan kalau saja kakinya tidak melangkah dengan cepat menuju ruang kelasnya. Sehun pikir ini mungkin akhirnya. Jongin menolak dirinya. Mereka tidak akan mungkin bersama. Final.

Namun Sehun salah. Ini bukan akhirnya. Seminggu kemudian, Jongin datang mengunjungi kamar asramanya dalam keadaan mabuk. Mereka berakhir di ranjang Sehun dengan total 3 ronde.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Saat malam debut mereka sebagai anggota EXO, malam setelah mereka mendapat penghargaan yang pertama, malam setelah mereka berulang kali mendapat penghargaan di acara musik, setelah mendapat daesang, _quickie_ di kamar mandi stasiun TV sebelum tampil, ruang ganti, di mobil van, kamar apartemen, di rumah Sehun saat mengunjungi keluarga Oh, di rumah Jongin, _hell... they even had done it in Sehun's car._

Jongin bukan orang yang suka terikat. Sehun tahu itu saat Ia memergoki Jongin dan Kris bercinta di kamar mandi dorm mereka. Saat itu, rasanya Sehun benar-benar ingin melemparkan bogem mentahnya untuk Kris. Hatinga semakin sakit saat Jongin bahkan tidak sedikitpun meminta maaf padanya. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya. Jangankan untuk meminta maaf, berusaha untuk menjelaskanpun tidak. Pemuda itu hanya bersikap seperti biasanya dan hal itu membuat Sehun ingin menancapkan pisau lehernya.

Tapi Sehun bisa apa? Mereka tidak ada ikatan. Jongin bebas meniduri siapa saja yang Ia inginkan. Dia tidak berhak melarang.

Dia tidak berhak untuk marah.

Sehun tidak berhak untuk merasa tersakiti disini. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Sehun pikir Kris adalah satu-satunya. Nyatanya tidak. 10 jari bahkan tiduk cukup untuk menghitung berapa banyak orang yang Jongin tiduri.

 _Let's see..._ Kris, Chanyeol, Krystal, Seulgi, Irene, Jimin, Changmin, Minho, Taeyong, Jhonny, Kang Daniel, Ong Sungwoo, Sehun lupa siapa lagi.

Ah!

Taemin.

 _His bestfriend for God sake!_

Bahkan sahabatnyapun tidak terkecuali bagi Jongin.

 _Such a slut._

 _But Sehun loves that cock-whore._ Sehun mencintai pemuda itu. Melebihi apapun. Karena Sehun tahu pasti, setelah Jongin puas bermain dengan semua mainannya, pemuda itu akan kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dan tidur mendekap dipelukannya. Jongin akan menggodanya dan seberapa kuatnya Sehun menahan, Ia akan tetap luluh.

Dan Sehun amat benci dirinya akan hal itu. Benci karena ketidakberdayaannya menolak seorang Kim Jongin.

* * *

"Ehm... Sehun..." Jongin mendesah menggeliat merasakan Sehun yang bergerak cepat didalamnya. Sehun membalikan posisi menjadi yang diatasnya. Menarik ulur bendanya yang membuat Jongin mabuk kepayang.

 _"Sst... be quiet baby."_ Tangan kanannya membekap mulut Jongin sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi pinggul Jongin agar berhenti bergerak tidak beraturan. Ia bergerak dengan pelan, menggoda Jongin yang tengah frustasi menahan hasratnya. Pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang menutupi mulutnya.

 _"Please Sehun..."_ ujarnya. Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. Ia berhenti kemudian menatap Jongin dengan menggoda. "Apa?" Jongin menggeram rendah kemudian berusaha menggerakan pinggulnha sendiri. Gagal. Sehun menahannya.

 _"Damn it, Sehun! Please, I am so close."_ cicitnya diakhir kalimat.

 _"Then beg for it, baby."_

Jongin kembali menggeram rendah. Ia mengesah pasrah. Ia menarik kepala Sehun mendekat dengen melingkarkan kedua lengannya dibelakang leher pemuda itu. Jongin mengecup cuping telinga Sehun, menjilat, kemudian menghembuskan nafas hangat. _"Please fuck me so hard 'till I can't remember my name and only know yours, Sehun. Please... please..."_ bisiknya lirih.

Sehun mengerang pelan lalu bergumam rendah. _"Fuck Jongin, you know how to turn your man on."_

Sehun kembali bergerak. Lebih cepat kali ini. Berulang kali menghentak titik yang sama. Membuat Jongin ketagihan diiringi dengan desahan yang keras. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin sampai pada titik itu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Lima kali hentakan selanjutnya, Sehun menyusul dan tanpa repot-repot untuk menarik keluar, Ia mengeluarkannya di dalam.

* * *

"Jadwalmu apa saja hari ini?" Sehun bertanya masih dengan posisi menyender dikepala ranjang. Sedangkan Jongin sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dia ada _shooting_ drama hari ini. _The Miracle We Met._ Itu judulnya. Jongin bukan peran utama layaknya seperti di _Andante_ dulu. Dia hanya mendapat peran kecil sebagi malaikat maut yang membuat kesalahan dan berakibatkan kehancuran hidup seseorang. Tidak buruk. Bayarannya lumayan per-episode yang Ia bintangi. Hitung-hitung menambah daftar peran yang sudah pernah Ia lakukan.

"Hanya pengambilan gambar saja untuk drama. Tidak banyak karena peranku hanya mendapat 1 scene di setiap episode. Ada apa? tumben sekali kamu bertanya." Jongin menjawab sembari mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah miliknya. Ia melirik Sehun dari cermin tempat dirinya mematut diri.

Sehun menggeleng. "Hanya bertanya saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

Jongin setengah terkejut. " _Wow, what's the occasion?"_ ujarnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Makan malam dengan keluarga calon istri kakakku. Aku pikir kamu mau ikut. Hitung-hitung sebagai _gandenganku._ Lagipula kamu akrab dengan ibu dan ayah. Dengan kak Sehan juga. Bagaimana?"

"Jam berapa?"

"8 mungkin? Nanti aku kabari."

"Baiklah, nanti kabari aku saja." Jongin sudah selesai mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia membalikkan badan kemudian berjalan kearah Sehun yang masih berada di kasur. Pemuda itu mendekatkan diri kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. " _Call me later, okay?"_

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Jongin bilang, Ia akan sampai di _dorm_ pukul 6. Nyatanya, ini sudah pukul 7 lewat 15 menit dan batang hidup pemuda itu belum terlihat oleh indera penglihatan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Suho yang kebetulan melewati kamarnya, menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada anggota termuda EXO yang sedari tadi terlihat cemas. "Ya?" ujar Sehun terkejut.

Suho menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau kamu mencari Jongin, dia ada di kamar Chanyeol. Dia sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu." Sehun mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti. "Sedang apa dia di kamar Chanyeol hyung?" Suho tertawa pelan. _"Like you don't know what the answer."_ Pemuda itu menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

Sehun berjalan menuju kemar Chanyeol. Sesampainya disana, dia bisa mendengar suara desahan Jongin yang terdengar samar. Dia tahu itu. Yakin. Dia selalu ingat bagaimana desahan Jongin.

"Chanyeol pria ke berapa minggu ini, huh?" Baekhyun berdiri di ujung lorong dengan mata sembab. "Brengsek." Pemuda itu menggeram pelan. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Hyung..." Sehun berjalan mengikuti dari belakang. Ia ragu-ragu untuk masuk saat melihat Baekhyun tengah membekap tangisannya dengan bantal. "Baek hyung..." panggilnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah. Pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk masuk. "Tutup pintunya." perintahnya.

Sehun menurut. Ia menutup pintu kemudian mendudukan diri di sofa kecil yang terletak di pinggir jendela. Memandangi langit malam yang kelabu. Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya kemudian meraih sesuatu dari meja nakas. Ia berjalan kearah Sehun kemudian. "Rokok?" Pemuda itu menyerahkan sebatang. Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Awas suaramu nanti hancur." ujarnya sembari meraih rokok yang Baekhyun berikan.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Menyerahkan pematik untuk Sehun kemudian mulai menghisap rokoknya yang menghasilkan kepulan asap. Pemuda itu membuka kaca kamarnya lalu mendudukan diri di sofa kecil tepat di sebrang Sehun. "Aku tidak peduli." ujarnya sembari menatap ke arah luar.

Sehun menghembuskan rokoknya dengan pelan. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Kenapa kamu tidak katakan saja padanya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan wajah, alisnya terangkat satu. Sangsi.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun mengangguk. Baekhyun berdecak malas. "Kalaupun dia tahu, kamu pikir dia akan membalas perasaanku? Tidak. Hatinya sudah milik Jongin seorang. Sekuat apapun aku maju untuk menghancurkan perasaanya itu, seorang Kim Jongin tetaplah lebih kuat."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu betul. Jongin itu memiliki suatu aura yang dengan mudah membuat pria bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Sehun paham betul. Dia korbannya.

"Aku tidak benci pada Jongin hanya saja... _why him? why always him?"_

Sehun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu. Jongin itu... Jongin. Susah untuk dijelaskan.

"Dulu, dia adalah adik kesayanganku. _Well, you know... before I knew that Chanyeol fuck him too._ Tapi sekarang? aku benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran dengannya." Baekhyun menjeda. " _That bitch!"_

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak bisa membela Jongin. Nyatanya pemuda itu memang layaknya seorang pelacur yang selalu melebarkan kakinya untuk siapapun.

Mirisnya, Sehun mencintainya.

Tragis.

"Sehun?" Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu saat mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggil. Pemuda itu melongokkan kepalanya diujung pintu. Ia tersenyum manis. "Jadi tidak kita makan malam dengan orang tuamu?" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Sehun melihat kearah jam di tangan kanannya. Ia mengangguk. Masih setengah jam lagi. Mungkin mereka akan terlambat beberapa menit nanti. Sehun bangun dari duduknya lalu mengusap pundah Baekhyun pelan. Pemuda itu berdecak pelan. "Hati-hati." bisiknya.

"Hi Baekhyun hyung..." Jongin menyapanya. Baekhyun mengacuhkan, masih memalingkan wajah kearah jendela.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia memberika sinyal pada Sehun, bertanya ada apa dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Pura-pura tidak tahu.

* * *

Makan malam itu diadakan di kediaman keluarga Oh. Kakak Sehun, Oh Sehan adalah seorang dokter bedah anak lulusan Harvard yang sekarang tengah bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Calon istrinya, Park Hana merupakan pengacara terkenal yang dulunya tinggal di Boston. Mereka berkenalan saat sama-sama masih di Harvard.

Sehun pikir makan malam ini hanya untuk keluarga intinya. Ternyata saudara-saudara jauhnya juga ikut datang. Sehun baru menyadari saat melihat garasi rumahnya penuh dengan mobil. Bahkan pamannya yang tinggal di Jepang turut hadir. Beberapa kali Ia menyapa sepupunya yang ada. Sehun orang tertutup, dia tidak akan membuka percakapan apabila orang tersebut tidak dekat dengannya. Sekalipun itu sepupunya sendiri.

Namun berbeda dengan Sehun. Jongin malah dengan sumringah berbincang dengan saudara-saudaranya. Seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan Jongin sedang berusaha masuk ke dalam bagian keluarga Oh.

Setidaknya Jongin berhasil. Dia sudah mengambil hati kedua orang tua Sehun jauh lebih dahulu. Ibunya bahkan kerap kali bertemu dengan Jongin dibelakangnya hanya untuk sekedar belanja atau makan siang bersama. Sehun sedikit senang akan hal itu. Artinya tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk meminta restu.

Itu kalau sendainya Jongin benar kekasihnya.

Pada kenyataannya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya teman. Teman yang sering berbagi kehangatan dengan bergumul satu sama lain.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berada di kamar Sehun untuk bercinta. Makanan utama sudah disajikan dan tinggal makanan penutup. Sehun menyelinap masuk ke kemarnya dengan menggandeng Jongin. Tidak susah. Banyaknya jumlah keluarga besarnya yang datang membuat Jongin dan Sehun kasat mata.

Mereka bergumul di kasur milik Sehun dengan pakaian yang lengkap. Mungkin Sehun dengan pakaian lengkap sedangkan Jongin masih hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celanya sudah dilempar entah kemana oleh Sehun. Kancing bajunya sudah terbuka dan ada beberapa yang putus.

Sehun 'datang' terlebih dahulu kemudian Jongin menyusul. Setelahnya mereka merebahkan diri tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hanya dera nafas yang tadinya menggebu menjadi teratur. Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun, Ia mendekatkan diri untuk mengecup leher pemuda itu dengan menggoda, beralih sisi leher satunya, kemudian dagu. Saat Jongin ingin mengecup bibirnya, Sehun bangun dari tidur lalu membenarkan pakaiannya.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. Bingung akan penolakan Sehun. "Ada apa?" ujarnya pelan. Sehun tidak menggubris. Dia masih sibuk mengenakan pakaiannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantung celana. Ia menyalakan rokok tersebut dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. "Pakai bajumu. Ayah dan ibuku mungkin sedang mencari kita sekarang."

Jongin menurut, meskipun Ia masih bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba dingin. Ia mengenakan celananya, lalu berjalan kearah cermin untun mematut diri.

Setelav selesai, Jongin kembali berjalan kearah Sehun. Mendekatkan diri pada pemuda itu. "Hei, ada apa?" bisiknya tepat di wajah Sehun. Ia mengecup pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut dan memaikan tangan di kerah bajunya. Yang ditanya hanya memandangi wajah Jongin pandangan dingin. Memalingkan wajah saat Jongin berusaha mengincar bibirnya.

Jongin mendesah tidak habis pikir. _"What the hell?"_ ujarnya risih. Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa. Ia menatap Jongin dan tertawa dengan keras. Kerutan di dahi Jongin semakin dalam.

"Hei!"

" _I am such an idiot. I fuckin' love you, you knew it and yet you still fucked another guy."_

 _"..."_

"Dan bodohnya aku tetap membiarkanmu. Aku tetap mencintaimu karena sekeras apapun aku berusaha, kamu tetap mengusai hatiku. Aku benar-benar idiot."

"..."

"Lebih baik kita hentikan saja Jongin. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah."

"Sehun, jangan begini."

"Apa kamu mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kamu tidak tahu jawabannya, kan?"

"A-a-aku..."

"Sebenarnya kita ini apa Jongin? Huh?" ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Jongin hanya terdiam. Menahan rasa sesak tiba-tiba didadanya. "Sehun..."

 _"What are we really, Jongin?"_

Satu pertanyaan itu membuat segalanya runtuh. Membuat Jongin seketika pusing dan bingung dengan dirinya. Dia orang yang selalu percaya diri. Dia selalu yakin dengan setiap tindakan yang akan diambilnya. Namun, satu pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin meragukan semuanya. Dia nyaman berada dekat dengan Sehun. Dia suka saat Sehun menyentuhnya. Dia bahagia ketika Sehun ada untuknya. Namun, mereka ini apa? Tali apa yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Sehun?

 _"What are we, Jongin?"_ Sehun mengulangi pertanyaan itu. Menatap kearah mata Jongin. Pemuda itu terbata. Tidak tahu. Hanya ada satu jawaban pasti dan itu adalah...

 _"I... don't know."_

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. There were never be me and him

**_Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO member, etc._**

 ** _Part 2 : There were never be me and him_**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _Warning: mature contents_**

 ** _! Cerita ini merupakan fiktif belaka. Plot cerita ini murni diciptakan oleh penulis. Kejadian atau peristiwa apapun yang diceritakan dalam fanfiction ini adalah karangan semata dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan kehidupan pribadi member EXO. Penulis memohon untuk para pembaca agar menjadikan cerita ini sebatas hiburan !_**

* * *

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Musim panas kali ini benar-benar yang terpanas menurut Jongin. Suhu udara di kota Seoul pada malam hari saja bisa mencapai 28 derajat celcius. Saat siang hari lebih panas lagi. Suhunya bisa mencapai angka 40. Mungkin benar, dunia ini sudah tua. Lelah akan perilaku manusia yang semakin merusak alamnya. Tangan-tangan jahil yang dengan sengaja menebang hutan untuk dijadikan lahan bangunan demi menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang. Belum lagi banyaknya kendaraan bermotor yang berkeliaran di jalan. Makin mempertebal polusi saja. Jadi jangan heran kalau atmosfir bumi ini semakin menipis. Jangan mengeluh saat panas ini membakar tubuh. Sesungguhnya akar penyebabnya adalah manusia sendiri.

Manusia itu unik. Setiap orang memiliki cirinya masing-masing. Ada yang berkulit putih, coklat, dan hitam. Hal ini yang membuat manusia berbeda antara satu dengan yang lain. Belum lagi sifat masing-masing individu yang berbeda. Akan tetapi, manusia memiliki satu kesamaan dan hal ini bisa digeneralisasikan. Manusia itu tidak pernah puas. Orang kaya, miskin, tua, dan muda tidak terkecuali. Selalu menginginkan lebih akan apa yang dimiliki saat ini. Jongin pun demikian. Saat Ia makan lima potong ayam dan Ia merasa belum kenyang maka Jongin akan memakan yang keenam. Saat pelatih baletnya mengatakan 'bagus' setelah Ia selesai mempraktekan teknik yang lumayan susah, Jongin menginginkan kata 'hebat' Begitupun saat ibunya mengatakan kata 'maaf' akan kesalahan yang dilakukan. Jongin tidak puas dan tidak bisa dengan mudah mengatakan 'aku memaafkanmu' karena sesungguhnya Ia ingin berkata 'aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatanmu dan aku harap kau membusuk di neraka'

"Jongin!"

Jongin kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng pelan kemudian menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan dengan pelan. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Jongin melirik jam di tangan kanannya. Pukul tiga sore. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Dr. Song yang berada tepat dihadapan. "Aku pergi dulu." ujarnya sembari mempersiapkan diri. Wanita dihadapannya mengerutkan kening. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jongin sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum pada Dr. Song. " _Next time, Doc."_ ujarnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Jongin." Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. _"Your panic attack will not stop untill you make peace with yourself and your mother. It will keep coming, trust me. It's not about Sehun as you said earlier. It's not about him leaving you behind. He might be the trigger but he is not the problem."_ Jongin tidak menoleh. Ia tetap berdiri diam ditempatnya. Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam. _"See you later, Dr. Song."_ ujarnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

* * *

"Jongin, kau darimana saja? Tidak lihat sudah jam berapa? Konser akan dimulai dua jam lagi!" kalimat sambutan itu yang Ia dapatkan saat memasuki ruang ganti dibelakang panggung. "Mencari angin." sahutnya malas. Jawaban itu rupanya membuat Junmyeon emosi. Ia mendelik tajam kearah Jongin. _"_ Jangan bertindak seenaknya ya! Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Tidak semua orang cukup bodoh untuk mengiyakan semua perbuatanmu Jongin. Bersikaplah profesional!" serunya.

Jongin tidak menghiraukan. Ia malah pergi begitu saja menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tentu saja kelakuan Jongin ini semakin membuat Junmyeon geram. Leader dari boyband EXO itu berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya kemudian menarik lengan Jongin kasar agar menghadap kearahnya. "Kau dengar tidak apa yang kukatakan tadi?!"

Jongin memejamkan matanya sekejap untuk kemudian menghela nafas. "Lepas." ujarnya rendah. Junmyeon tidak bergeming. "Pria mana lagi yang habis kau tiduri?" Ia menatap Jongin dengan tajam. _"I don't know that you could be this low Jongin. Such a disappointment."_ ujarnya merendahkan. Jongin masih tidak bergeming. Ia malah tersenyum mengejek kemudian membalas. "Kenapa? Kau iri? Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau berhubungan denganmu ya? Makanya kau sibuk dengan urusan pribadiku." Junmyeon terdiam. Perkataan Jongin jelas mengena di hatinya. "Tidak heran Kris meninggalkanmu. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, hyung. Selalu saja mau ikut campur."

 _"No wonder he chooses me over your."_ Ia menambahkan. "Kau bilang aku tidak profesional? Sekarang lihatlah siapa diantara kita yang memulai pertengkaran disaat konser akan dimulai dalam beberapa jam lagi. Kau atau aku?" Jongin melepaskan cengkraman Suho dilengannya dengan kasar. _"Do you know what? Kris made the right choice when he walked out on you few years ago. I can't believe anyone would stand being with you."_

Suho sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Jongin namun Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran itu menahannya. "Hyung, sudahlah lebih baik kau bersiap untuk di _make up._ " Junmyeon masih tidak bergeming. Kedua matanya terus menatap Jongin dengan tajam dan dadanya masih naik turun menahan emosi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Hyung..." bujuknya. Pemuda itu akhirnya membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Jongin langsung berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi selepas kepergian Junmyeon. Kyungsoo berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menghela nafas saat berada dihadapan Jongin yang tengah mencuci wajahnya. Ia tahu pasti Jongin habis muntah. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengangguk setelah membersihkan mulutnya. "Hyung, terima kasih." ujarnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Sejak kapan mulai muncul lagi?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Sudah menemui Dr. Song?"

"Hyung pikir kenapa aku tadi terlambat datang?"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang memerah. "Hyung, aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya meyakinkan. Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan itu. Nyatanya Jongin tidak baik-baik saja. Serangan paniknya mulai muncul kembali. Itu hal yang buruh. Artinya ada suatu hal yang kembali membuat Jongin tidak bisa berdamai dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang membuat serangan itu kembali datang. Tapi Ia yakin hal ini ada kaitannya dengan Sehun. Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin akhir-akhir merenggang. Jongin memang tidak bercerita tapi Ia tahu. Kyungsoo maju mendekat lalu memeluk Jongin dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Baiklah. Katakan padaku kalau ada apa-apa." Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

* * *

 _"To all the hardworks that we've been doing this year, cheers!"_

 _"Cheers!"_

Sorakan itu diikuti dengan dentingan gelas berisi _champagne_ yang berada di tangan para staff dan para member EXO. Sama dengan konser-konser yang sebelumnya, The Elyxion dot di Seoul kali ini juga berlangsung dengan sukses. Semua pihak yang terlibat merasa senang karena kerja keras mereka selama beberapa bulan ini membuahkan hasil yang sungguh memuaskan. Karena malam ini adalah malam penutupan, para staff dan member EXO sendiri merayakannya dengan menyewa sebuah club malam di daerah Gangnam.

Beberapa staff yang ikut terlihat sudah asik dengan dunia mereka di lantai dansa. Beberapa member EXO dan sang manager berada di kursi VIP di pojok ruangan. Ada Lee Soo Man juga yang beru datang untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Minseok dan Junmyeon masih tetap duduk di tempat VIP mereka setengah jam kemudian. Mereka masih betah mendengarkan petuah-petuah yang Lee Soo Man berikan. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyendiri di kursi bar dengan menghabiskan botol beer yang ada di tangannya. Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae terlihat bercengkrama dengan beberapa staff di salah satu meja. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin tidak jelas keberadaanya.

 _Well,_ tidak tahu dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun akan tapi Jongin sedang menyendiri di salah satu bilik toilet sembari menghabiskan rokoknya. Dia muntah barusan. Serangan panik itu datang lagi. Jongin tidak tahu apalagi penyebabnya. Yang jelas saat serangan itu muncul dadanya terasa sesak. Sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Pandangannya kabur berbayang dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dengan banyak.

Jongin berpikir untuk menelpon Dr. Song karena serangan paniknya itu mulai sering sekali muncul. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun, Jongin tahu diri. Sekarang sudah pukul tiga pagi. Dia sungkan untuk menganggu waktu tidur terapisnya itu. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat praktek wanita itu segera setelah matahari muncul. Ia menghela nafas kemudian kembali menghisap rokok di jarinya.

BRAK

BUK

"Hahaha Sehun! Jangan begitu!"

Jongin mengerutkan kening mendengar suara tawa wanita itu. Ia familiar dengannya. Sun Hee, staff bagian audio. "Kenapa memangnya? Toilet ini kosong dan aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

Jongin menahan nafasnya. Itu Sehun.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Sun Hee merajuk. "Apa?" segera setelah pertanyaan Sehun tersebut, Sun Hee menghela nafas. "Jongin." ujarnya.

Ia yang namanya disebut semakin menajamkan telinga ketika tiba-tiba menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. "Kau dan Jongin sudah tidak lagi bersama? Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan dirimu kalau kau masih terikat." Ada sedikit jeda pada pembicaraan tersebut. Tidak lama. Hanya beberapa detik ketika Sehun kembali bersuara. "Kami tidak pernah terikat." Tiba-tiba saja dada Jongin kembali terasa sesak. _Tidak lagi, batinnya._

 _"There were never be me and him. Jongin has made it very clear."_ Jongin benar-benar ingin memuntahkan isinya perutnya sekarang. Keringat dingin kembali keluar dari tubuhnya. Pandangannya mulai buram.

 _"Can we not talk about him please?"_ Jongin tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Sun Hee setelahnya namun Ia bisa medengar dengan jelas suara ciuman mereka yang berantakan. Jongin tidak kuat membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya disini." itu Sun Hee. _"Let's go to my place."_ Setelahnya Jongin mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan diikuti dengan suara dirinya yang tengah memutahkan isi perutnya yang berisi air.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah sampai pada botol beer kelima. Yang membuat heran, kenapa dia belum juga mabuk? Apa sekarang toleransinya pada alkohol sudah tinggi? Wow, kalau iya Baekhyun ingin mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya sendiri. _"Congratulations on finally being able to not to drunk on the fifth bottle Mr. Byun. Cheers!"_ Ia berujar pada dirinya sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan. Oh, baiklah mungkin dia sedikit mabuk.

Pemuda itu menoleh saat merasakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menduduki kursi disampingnya. "Kyungsoo!" serunya antusias. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah bisa minum tanpa mabuk sekarang!" Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah. "Lalu kau sebut apa kondisimu sekarang ini?" Yang ditanya terlihat mengerutkan kening berpikir. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Malah kepalanya ringan sekali. Seolah segala beban pikirannya diangkat. Kemudian Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. _Crap! I'm drunk._ Ia menghela nafas setelahnya. "Sial!" umpatnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan setelahnya. Pemuda itu lalu meminum segelas vodka yang telah disajikan bartender.

"Serangan panik yang dulu Jongin derita muncul lagi." Kyungsoo mulai membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli. "Lalu?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia tahu, Baekhyun sebenarnya peduli. Hanya dirinya dan Baekhyun lah yang mengetahui tentang masalah yang Jongin alami. Kecemburuannya akan Chanyeol yang menyebabkan kerenggangan hubungan mereka saat ini. Tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang selalu mendengarkan Jongin bercerita, tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang memberikan bahunya saat Jongin menangis. Tidak ada lagi canda diantara mereka bertiga. Semuanya berubah disaat Jongin memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dua tahun lalu.

"Tadi sebelum konser, Junmyeon hyung bertengkar dengannya kemudian dia muntah lagi. Persis seperti dulu."

Baekhyun menenggak minumannya lagi. "Mungkin dia hamil. Karena sangking seringnya berhubungan dengan banyak laki-laki. Oh, tunggu dulu. Dia laki-laki jadi tidak bisa hamil. Kalau dia wanita, aku pastikan dia sudah punya banyak anak yang ayahnya tak jelas siapa." ujarnya sarkas lalu tertawa meremehkan.

"Baekhyun..."

"Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar sudah tidak peduli dengan anak itu, mengerti? Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk mengasihinya lagi. Aku benar-benar muak dengannya. Aku tahu dia punya masalah. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Bukan aku yang selingkuh dengan ibunya. Bukan aku yang membuatnya merahasiakan perselingkuhan itu dari ayahnya. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia harus belajar menghadapi masalahnya sendiri."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan setelah perkataan Baekhyun tersebut. "Kau pernah berjanji untuk selalu ada di sisinya. Dia lebih dekat dengan dirimu dibandingkan dengan kedua kakak kandungnya. Tapi sekarang apa? Kau malah meninggalkannya. Kau memutuskan tali persaudaraan yang kalian buat."

Baekhyun mendecih pelan. "Bukan aku yang memutus tali itu. Jongin yang melakukannya saat Ia memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan Chanyeol." Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "Dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol dan dia tetap membuka selangkangannya untuk pria itu. Dia tahu aku mencintai Chanyeol dan dia tetap membuka pintu kamarnya saat pria itu mengetuknya tengah malam. Dia tahu akan konsekuensinya dan dia tetap melakukannya. Sekarang aku tanya. Kalau kau ada di posisiku dan kekasihmu tidur dengan Jongin apa kau akan tetap memaafkannya?" Kyungsoo terdiam dengan Baekhyun yang masih menatap lurus kearahnya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Mungkin tidak." jawabnya kemudian. Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelahnya lalu kembali menenggak beer di tangannya.

"Tapi akan aku coba. Karena aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jongin seperti itu. Aku tahu apa yang tengah Ia alami dan aku akan berusaha untuk membantunya. Karena itulah gunanya memiliki teman." Kyungsoo kembali berujar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan rasa cemburuku menghalangi rasa sayangku kepadanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan emosiku menghalangi logikaku untuk melakukan tindakan yang benar."

 _"Oh my God. Don't you dare to antagonize me. I am not the bad guy in here!"_

 _"But you are, Baek!"_

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Iya. Dia tahu apa masalah yang Jongin miliki. Dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Jongin bergonta ganti pasangan dan tidur dengan siapa saja yang bersedia. Jongin takut akan komitmen. Dia takut ditinggalkan. Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja. Jongin memilih tidur dengan lelaki yang Ia cinta. Dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Baekhyun belum bisa memaafkannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. _"Just... try to forgive him for once."_ ujarnya sembari menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi bersandari diatas tutup kloset. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bilik toilet. Jongin mencoba untuk berdiri. Dia keluar dari bilik lalu mencuci wajahnya di wastafel.

"Jongin?" Ia tidak menoleh melainkan hanya melihat kearah kaca yang menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum sumringah. "Kau daritadi disini?" Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia menghiraukan pemuda itu dan kembali membasuh wajahnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya Jongin bersikap dingin sepertinya pada dirinya. Ide jahil pun muncul. Chanyeol mendekat kearah pemuda itu. Benar-benar dekat hingga dadanya menempel dengan punggung Jongin. Kedua tangannya mulai meraba naik dari paha hingga berhenti di pinggang. "Hei... ada apa?' ujarnya berbisik setengah mendesah. Bibirnya Ia tempelkan di perpotongan leher jenjang milik Jongin.

"Hyung, aku sedang tidak _mood._ Aku mohon lepaskan." Jongin berujar dengan pelan. Ia tidak bereaksi seperti biasa saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Hal ini tidak membuat Chanyeol menyerah. _"Babe, I want you tonight."_ Ia kembali berbisik sembari mengecup leher lalu cuping telinga Jongin. Pelukannya semakin Ia eratkan seolah berusaha menenggelamkan Jongin ke dalam tubuhnya.

Pemuda yang satunya sudah habis kesabaran. Dia sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Ia tidak suka Chanyeol memaksanya seperti itu. "Aku bilang lepaskan!" Jongin berseru sembari melepaskan diri dengan kasar dari kungkungan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening bingung dengan kedua bola mata membesar. "Jongin, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ujarnya. Jongin menghela nafas. "Hyung, kita selesai. Kau mengerti? Jangan mendekatiku lagi. Jangan berhubungan denganku lagi. Aku muak."

 _"What the-"_

 _"Stay away from me."_ Ia berjalan keluar toilet dengan tergesa setelahnya.

* * *

Sun Hee melenguh pelan ketika cumbuan Sehun pada lehernya perlahan turun ke dada. Satu tangannya meremas rambut pemuda itu sedangkan tangannya yang lain mencoba untuk membuka celana jeans Sehun yang masih melekat erat pada tubuhnya. "Sehun..." desahnya.

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan. Dia masih sibuk mencumbu Sun Hee yang berada di bawahnya dengan kondisi yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam. Satu tangannya meraba perut ramping Sun Hee hingga turun memasuki celana dalam wanita itu. Sehun perlahan memainkan tangannya dibawah sana. Mau tak mau membuat Sun Hee semakin mendesah tertahan akibat bibir Sehun yang masih bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Wanita itu juga tidak mau kalah. Ia tidak ingin hanya dirinya yang merasa dipuaskan. Jadi Sun Hee berinisiatif untuk kembali memainkan tangannya di sekitar daerah vital milik Sehun. Ia sudah berhasil melepas gesper yang pemuda itu kenakan. Telapak tangannya meraba daerah bagian tengah untuk merasakan sesuatu.

Tapi dia tidak merasakannya.

Sun Hee mengerutkan kening. Tangannya kembali mengelus daerah tersebut.

Tidak ada perubahan.

 _He is not hard at all._

Ia mengesah pelan kemudian menghentikan Sehun yang sedari tadi mencumbu lehernya. "Berhenti." ujarnya pelan. Kedua alis Sehun menyatu. Bingung. "Ada apa?"

 _"Can we stop this please? You are not even hard Sehun."_

 _"Yet. I am not hard yet. We can still do this."_ Pemuda itu berkata menyakinkan. "Ayolah Sun Hee..." Wanita itu menggeleng. Ia meraih kaos hitam miliknya yang tadi di lempar sembarangan oleh Sehun kemudian memakainya. _"Look. If you want to have sex. Let's have sex. But you are not even interested in me. 'that thing' hasn't even get up. I don't want to sleep with someone who doesn't want me."_ ujarnya. _"I am not your rebound girl, you know?"_ Sehun menghela nafas keras. Sun Hee benar. Dia tidak Hee menatapnya dengan iba. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang menyebabkan Sehun seperti ini. Hanya ada satu nama.

Kim Jong In.

Sun Hee paham betul. Meskipun Jongin dan Sehun tidak mengumumkannya secara resmi namun sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara para staff dan orang-orang disekeliling mereka kalau Sehun dan Jongin lebih dari sekedar teman. "Kau bisa bercerita denganku. Ada apa sebenarnya antara dirimu dan Jongin? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia kembali menghela nafas berat. "Ini lebih rumit dari kelihatannya." pemuda itu berkata lirih. "Aku mencintainya Sun Hee tapi dia... dia..." Sehun tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat bagaimana Jongin berhubungan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Dia ingin memiliki Jongin tapi mengapa rasanya susah sekali. Sehun yakin Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia percaya diri akan hal itu. Jongin memperlakukannya secara spesial. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pancaran mata yang berbeda. Lain sekali saat menatap Chanyeol ataupun Kris. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Jongin seperti ini?

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku berhubungan dengan orang lain selain Jongin. Kau lah yang pertama Sun Hee." Ia terdiam setelahnya. Sun Hee dengan sabar menunggu pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain karena setiap aku melihat mereka waja-"

"Wajah Jongin yang selalu kau lihat?" Sun Hee memotong.

Sehun mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecut. "Miris ya?" Sun Hee menarik nafas dalam kemudian menepuk punggung Sehun pelan. _"Well, you love him. You can't control your feeling. I understand that."_

Sehun menatap wanita itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf." Sun Hee tersenyum tipis. _"It's okay Sehun. Let's stay as friends."_

* * *

Jongin tertidur didalam mobil. Ketika Ia membuka mata, matahari sudah bersinar dengan cerah menerpa indera penglihatannya. Ia melihat jam di tangan kanan. Pukul delapan. Ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari mobil lalu berhenti di depan pintu rumah berwarna putih kemudian menekan tombol bel.

DING DONG

Ia menunggu beberapa saat setelahnya. Seorang wanita berusia di pertengahan 30an membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut mendapati dirinya. "Jongin?" Pemuda itu hanya memberikan senyum tipis. "Pagi sekali kau datang. Masuklah dulu." Wanita itu memiringkan badan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk. Dr. Song memperhatikan gerak gerik pemuda itu dengan seksama. Dia seorang psikiater. Sudah menjadi kebiasannya untuk memperhatikan setiap tingkah laku orang. Terlebih Jongin ini pasiennya. Ia sedikit khawatir saat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang lumayan sembab. Penampilannya juga berantakan. "Sudah sarapan?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak nafsu makan." ujarnya lemah sembari mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. "Kalau aku makan nanti pasti muntah lagi. Aku tidak bisa." Pemuda itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa lalu menutup mata. Dr. Song menghela nafas. Memaklumi. Ia paham dengan kondisi Jongin. "Aku membuat roti panggang tadi untuk sarapan. Masih ada satu potong lagi. Kau makan ya?" Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Jongin..." Ia membujuk.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Tapi perutmu perlu diisi. Tubuhmu butuh tenaga."

"Tolong jangan memaksaku hiks..."

Dr. Song membulatkan mata lebar saat melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba terisak lirih. "Jongin..."

"Aku mohon jangan paksa aku... aku tidak bisa. Kumohon..." tangisannya semakin jelas. "Tidak bisakah kita seperti ini aja? Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada disisiku? Aku mencintaimu Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku salah tapi tidak bisakah kau tetap bersamaku? hiks..." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Aku membutuhkanmu Sehun."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: Halooo para readers tercintaaah... karena kemarin pada minta sequel ff ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya jadi beberapa chapter. Gak akan banyak kok chapternya, mungkin 3 chapter? tergantung sikon deh pokoknya hehe

Anyway... thank you for always supporting me!

Love, Selena


	3. PENGUMUMAN!

**!ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Halooooo semuaaa!

Sebelumnya izinkan aku mengucapka Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan yaaa...

Maaf ini bukan update hehe. Aku cuma mau ngasih tau kalian kalau fanfic ini akan aku lanjutin di Wattpad dengan akun: oceaneekim.

Monggo... silahkan kalau yang lagi gabut terus mau baca lanjutannya silahkan mampir ke wattpad aku yaaaa...

Udah sih gitu aja pengumumannya, selamat membaca!


End file.
